Pour ce que tu es
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: Caroline est tourmentée, par quoi , Par tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, par les évènements qui s'abattent sur Mystic Falls et par ... Klaus. Une petite One-Shot sur Caroline et Klaus. Un petit aperçut de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Caroline, des sentiments qu'elle éprouve à l'égard de Klaus. (Tient en compte tout les évènements jusqu'à l'épisode 3 saison 4.)


Salut tout le monde ! Voilà

Ça fait un petit moment que j'en avais envie !

C'est juste une petite OS sur le couple Klaus et Caroline que je trouve, juste, adorable.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

…

(123465789-987654321)

…

_« Parles moi ! … Essais d'apprendre à me connaître … Si tu l'oses … »_

Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans la tête de Caroline … _Klaus tournait sans cesse la tête de Caroline._

Mais, c'est vrai quoi ! Il était là, lui est son air suffisant, son beau sourire et sa gueule d'ange, à lui tourner autour ! Comme le fait un prédateur avec sa proie ! Comme un vampire avec un humain.

Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

C'est vrai, elle n'était qu'un vampire ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout les autres crétins, qui les menaçaient elle et ses amis ! S'intéresser à Elena car elle est le double Petrova ou alors à Bonnie car elle était une grande sorcière. Caroline sourit et rit intérieurement à cette pensée qu'elle trouvait même égoïste !

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Dire qu'il y a un tout petit peu plus d'un an, elle aurait adorée qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle de cette manière et non à Elena comme ils avaient tous l'habitude de faire.

Et puis quand elle avait enfin réussi à trouver une sorte d'équilibre entre la fin de sa vie humaine, le début de sa vie de vampire et sa vie sentimentale, Monsieur Klaus débarquait et venait tout chambouler.

Elle croyait que ses sentiments pour Tyler ne pouvait pas être surpassés, qu'elle avait réellement trouvé l'amour mais … plus le temps avançait, plus elle essayait de s'éloigner de Klaus, plus elle essayait de faire taire ses émotions, plus elle se les prenait dans la figure.

Elle était perdue ! Elle était d'autant plus confuse depuis que cette Hayley était arrivée. Elle sentait que son Tyler … -elle sourit ironiquement : _« son »_ _Tyler _; elle se trouvait idiote d'un coup – Elle sentait que Tyler s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle.

Et Klaus qui semblait être prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, du moins c'est ce que les autres disaient et pensaient et c'est ce que les actes de l'Originel démontraient.

Pourtant, il l'avait aidé et sauvé à mainte reprise, aidé et sauvé avec Alaric, sauvé quand Tyler l'avait mordu ou encore plus récemment quand, dans le corps de Tyler, il l'avait arraché aux griffes des membres du conseil.

Pourtant, elle frémissait quand il lui adressait la parole.

Pourtant, elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait des compliments.

Pourtant, elle avait tremblée de tout son être dans ses bras, durant les danses qu'ils avaient partagés.

Pourtant, elle souriait car il la surprenait à chaque fois.

Pourtant, cette seule question persistait encore dans son esprit.

Pourquoi **Elle **?

Ce seul petit mot.

_Pourquoi ?_

Résignée, elle se tourna sur son côté gauche, cala bien sa tête sur son oreiller, et passa sa main droite sous ce dernier. Et à ce moment là, elle sentit qu'elle touchait quelque chose. Elle s'en saisit, et s'assit rapidement sur son lit. C'était une petite boîte de cadeau, exactement la même que_ les précédentes._

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, pour y trouver un parchemin. Elle le déplia.

_Un autre_ dessin, magnifique, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il y avait une inscription dessus, une fois de plus. Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Par ce que tu es ce que tu es, Caroline,_

_Love._

Klaus

...

(123456789-987654321)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Pour ce qui es du dessin, laissez parlez votre imagination, je suis sure qu'elle vous dira ce que Klaus a dessiné à Caroline ^^

A très bientôt je le souhaite,

Bises

Lucy


End file.
